Cannons Away
Cannons Away is a Brain Buster exclusive to Pirate Seas where the player must use five already-placed Coconut Cannons to shoot down Seagull Zombies. Shooting them gives players points and hitting three of more Seagull Zombies with one cannonball results in a combo and more points. Upon completion, a silver coin is awarded. Before the 6.1.1 update in the international version and still in the Chinese version, the points turn into coins (approximately 1% of the player's score is awarded as coins) upon completion. In order to beat the level, the player must beat Penny's high score. Target scores *Cannons Away Tutorial (Day 3): 5000 *Cannons Away I (Day 11): 30,000 *Cannons Away II (Day 20): 40,000 *Cannons Away III (pre-1.7) 60,000 Scoring This is a list of scoring patterns for this Brain Buster, assuming "z" is the number of zombies killed. *1x - 2x Combo! : z • 100 *3x - 4x Combo! : z • 200 *5x - 7x Combo! : z • 300 *8x - 10x Combo! : z • 400 *11x+ Combo! : z • 500 Strategies Save your cannonballs until Seagull Zombies come in large numbers. Killing one or two Seagull Zombies should be avoided at all times. This way, you can rack up big combos and thus earn more points. Wait for a wave where multiple curve-shaped waves of Seagull Zombies appear and wait until they come together. Fire Coconut Cannons accordingly to keep them frozen in place and watch the points roll in. However, do not spend too much time waiting, as the Seagull Zombies will fly off-screen after a period of time if they are not killed. Avoid turning on the Turbo Button when playing these levels, as it will make the Seagulls Zombies faster, making it easier to miss your shots. Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Cannons Away I PvZ 2 Walkthrough|Cannons Away I Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Cannons Away II PvZ 2 Walkthrough|Cannons Away II Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Cannons Away III PvZ 2 Walkthrough|Cannons Away III Trivia *Cannons Away is the only Brain Buster in which the zombies do not target the player's house. Instead, they fly away after a while. *Cannons Away and Mummy Memory are the only Brain Busters that prohibit the player to use Power Ups or Plant Food. **After the removal of Mummy Memory it is the only one that prohibit the player to use Power Ups or Plant Food. *No matter how many times players play this Brain Buster, there will always be coins rewarded as well as the money bag. *At the beginning of the level, it says "Ready... set... FIRE!," instead of "Ready... set... PLANT!" *If the player loses, the screen says, "Penny is not impressed with your score!" **A brain does not appear, but if the player taps where the brain is supposed to be, they will still hear a squish. **The player's current score, and the target score of a level will display below the game over message and where the brain is situated. *If the player reaches a high enough combo, the message given along with the combo may be the following: **"M-M-M-MONSTER TACO!," a reference to Unreal Tournament's Monster Kill phrase. **"TOASTY!," a reference to the Mortal Kombat's Toasty! easter egg. **"Twiddydinkies!," a reference to Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. **"I'M CRAZY FOR COMBOS!" **"AWESOME!" **"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", with thirteen Os. **"ARGLEBARGLE" *These levels are some of the only Pirate Seas levels where there is no bridge between the two sides of the planks. The other ones are Pirate Seas - Day 22 and Pirate Seas - Day 31 *Playing Cannons Away is the easiest way to complete quests which require defeating certain numbers of Seagull Zombies. See also *Coconut Cannon *Seagull Zombie ru:В гостях у пушек Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Pirate Seas Category:Cannons Away Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Pirate Seas levels Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Cannons Away (Chinese version) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers